


Mabel Pines One Shots

by Screams_in_anxiety



Series: One Shots By Anxiety [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Badass Mabel Pines, Other, Protective Mabel Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety
Summary: What dipper thinks of his sister
Series: One Shots By Anxiety [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094951
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What dipper thinks of his sister

When people think of Mabel Pines the first thoughts usually are   
soft   
loud   
sweet  
hyper   
boy-crazy  
Lovable  
A little dumb  
Weak

What no one thinks is   
Protective  
Strong  
Smart   
Calm

She's all the things they think on the surface however she can be smart emotion wise after one look at you she can know everything she needs to know to cheer you up

She's strong in fights verbal or otherwise she does so where she knows others won't see so only she and the other person will know

She's protective over her loved one's she made sure many knew that she was willing to go as far as it takes to make sure they're safe

She's calm when others need it not in the way most would think of calmness but in her own way so she can lead the others towards safety

Others think of her as week and naive the lesser twin but more lovable

Dipper thinks she's amazing and wouldn't change her for the world


	2. Mabel One Shots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw:mabel is low-key scaring,bullys getting what's coming

Mabel grinned making sure she looked like Dipper before leaving 

Those meanies better watch out she thought to herself  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey loser!" One of the kids bullying dipper yelled at her pulling her back towards him and the other three bullies

"Where's your dork ass going huh?" Bully number 2 said 

She rolled her eyes "n...nowhere" she replied in dipper's voice

"Oh yeah that's good means we can have all the fun we want" bully number 3 said while bully number 4 went to hit her 

Grinning she caught his hand "I don't think so!" She chirped out before swinging her fist at his face

"YOUR BITCH!" Bully number 4 screamed

"GET HIS DUMBASS WE'LL MAKE YOU REGRET LIVING BITCH!" Bully number 1 screamed running at her

The next thing she knew was she saw red  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mabel why are they running from me?" Dipper asked as they walked home together

"I don't know!" She chirped out grinning on the inside

"Okay then" Dipper replied not really believing her


End file.
